


Good Morning / A New Trick

by Carwarn



Series: goldenrat but its almost always nsfw [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Multi, beetlelands, goldenrat, its mostly Barbara and Beetlejuice focused, these are just two short ones i thought would be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carwarn/pseuds/Carwarn
Summary: Good Morning describes a normal morning with the Maitlands and BJ. A New Trick shows Beetlejuice teaching Barbara a new ghoulish trick. Like always these are based off the musical version of Beetlejuice!





	Good Morning / A New Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so yeah I decided to pump out more fics lol. These two are short nsfw goldenrat drabbles that I thought up. These two are mainly Barbara and Beetlejuice and they're kinda fluffy but still a little nsfw. Right after I put this out I'm gonna put out a longer story that's more focused towards Adam and BJ so...if you want that stay tuned. Enjoy.

**Good Morning **

  
“_aah~_ oh god…”

Adam’s eyes hesitantly open as he wakes up from his sleep. While his senses adjust to his surroundings he hears the sound of his wife softly moaning beside him in bed.

“Barbara??” He says quietly while turning over to meet her face.

She is laying on her back with one breast exposed out of her silk nightgown. She gently bites her bottom lip while her chest heaves up and down as sultry, pleasure-filled whimpers escape her mouth. Adam’s eyes scroll down only to see a head-shaped tent make slight, bobbing movements from underneath the comforter. It didn’t take to long for him to connect what was going on.

Barbara lazily turns her head to the side to meet her husband, her eyes fluttering open. They give each other a tired smile before she reaches her hand out towards him to delicately feels through his hair.

“Hey~,” she says in an almost whispering tone.

Adam reaches his head to her side and pecks her on the lips. “Good morning honey.”

Just then the tent in the comforter stops moving and a gruff but muffled voice comes out from it.

“Adam sorry to wake you, I’m just…..eating some breakfast.”

Adam yawns and squirms, trying to find a good position to stretch his body. “It’s okay, just so long as you two have fun.”

Barbara takes Adam’s hand and tenderly kisses the back of it multiple times, “I love you.”

* * *

**A New Trick**

In the attic, Beetlejuice is trying to teach Barbara a new ghostly trick.

“Sooo where did this outfit come from again?” Barbara questions to Beetlejuice.

“I told you already, all you have to do is think of an outfit and imagine that it’s on you. I mean _reeeally_ think that you can feel it covering you....aaaand-“

All of a sudden, an oversized black coat with faux fur appears on Beetlejuice’s body. A light coat of smoke slowly vanishes from the material while he glides his hand over the soft sleeves.

“Now you try.”

Barbara closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.

“Oooommmmmmm….ooooommmmm….”

“.....Babes what are you doing? This isn’t yoga you don’t have to make tha-“

In a split second, a white button-down sundress laced with a red flower pattern appears on her body. She opens her eyes and squeals with excitement when she realizes the dress is on her.

“Hell yeah! I did it!” Barbara yells before doing a fist pump in the air.

She then walks over to her boyfriend and pecks him on the lips. “Now what were you saying???”

Beetlejuice rubs the back of his neck, feeling slightly defeated yet proud.   
  
  
“….I-I was just gonna say that you really didn’t have t-“

“BUT I DID IT!” Barbara abruptly shouts in Beetlejuice’s face, making him jolt his head back in surprise.

Beetlejuice scratches his head as Barbara breaks out into a little victory dance.

“Go Barbara! Go Barbara!”

While watching his girlfriend do the cabbage patch; a devious thought popped into his head that makes his hair turn a lavender purple.

“Well Y’know babes, I like this outfit better on you…”

With a snap of his finger, Barbara’s dress poofs away, leaving her completely naked. She gasps and quickly covers her breasts with one arm and her midsection with the other.

“Beetlejuice!”

“Yeah that’s my name don’t wear it out beautiful.” Beetlejuice proudly says while fluffing the collars of his coat.

Barbara runs over to their bed, picks up a pillow and playfully throws it at him.

“Give me back my clothes!”

Beetlejuice leans forward as he places his hands in his coat pockets.

“Kiss me first.”

With that, Barbara takes another pillow and tightly grips it in her hand.

“I’m gonna give you more then a kiss if you don’t give back my dress!” Barbara says with a giggle following her words.

Beetlejuice eyes her up and down. “Oh if it was up to me I’d make you walk around naked twenty-four seven.”

He then runs up to her and throws her over his shoulder potato sack style. In response, Barbara hits him repeatedly on the back with the pillow.

“Put me down!~”

Beetlejuice walks over to the edge of the bed and bends over, letting Barbara slip from his back. With a soft _thump_, she falls onto the bed laughing. While laying on the soft comforter she reaches out her arms to Beetlejuice and bites her bottom lip.

“Come here gummy worm~”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hit me up? Tumblr: @letmeridemybicycle


End file.
